fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
Fushi/Relationships
Relationships The Nameless Boy The Nameless Boy is the first human Fushi met. Because at the time Fushi assumed the form of The Boy's companion wolf, Joaan, he accepted Fushi without ever knowing the real Joaan is dead. Fushi was The Nameless Boy's sole companion in the empty village. He would often talk to it and pretended that he's having a conversation, to the point where he thought Fushi speaking "Here" was nothing but a hallucination. When Fushi first lived with The Boy, it didn't know how to become a living being, unable to even eat. The Boy cared for it, giving it shelter, sharing his food and allowing it to sleep in his bed. In turn, Fushi followed him like the most loyal of dogs, thinking that it never want to leave. Even when the boy decided to take a dangerous journey to look for the other villagers, it loyally followed him through a blizzard. After the boy succumbed to his injury and starvation, Fushi took his form as a way to fulfill The Boy's last request to "never forget him". Fushi walked southward and died over and over to reach the paradise beyond the mountain, the place The Nameless Boy wanted to go to. Years after his death, Fushi kept trying to fulfill his wish to look at many new things and explore the world in his stead. The Nameless Boy stayed an important existence for Fushi, saying that though he never knew The Boy's name, he still remembered The Boy's look, sound, and smell and was angered when a Knocker stole The Boy's memories from him. When turning into a human, Fushi always defaulted to The Nameless Boy's form, saying this body felt like it belonged to him most. March March is the second person the Immortal met and his mother figure. After leaving the Tundra and crossing the mountain, he ended up in a forest where he met March who was running away from Hayase and her group. She was designated to become a human sacrifice for the enraged Spirit Bear. At first, March was horrified at the Immortal's gory revival but that feeling turned into intrigue with childlike speed. She decided to follow him, feeling annoyed after the Immortal ignored her for the umpteenth time. After realizing the Immortal didn't even know how to eat, March began to sympathize and pity him because he had no one to teach him how to become a proper human. She designated herself as the Immortal's mother and named him Fushi. March is a precious existence for Fushi, being his mother figure who taught him the basics of becoming human-like how to eat, how to go to the bathroom and comforted him when he was injured. March always dreamed of growing up and becoming a mother, and therefore far too happy to take the role of Fushi's mother figure. In turn, Fushi is loyal to her, faithfully following March and only March, and tried his damnedest to protect her from any danger. The two times he fought in the Spirit Bear arc was to guard March. Hayase Hayase is obsessed with Fushi to the point where she has attempted, and at times succeeded, in killing people close to him. Because of this, Fushi despises Hayase and even threatens to kill her when they meet again in Jananda. When she declares her love to Fushi, Fushi tells her that he wouldn't care if she died and leaves her on a boat in the middle of the ocean. Forty years later, Fushi is still being hassled by Hayase's descendants and reincarnations, proof of how strong her desire to "be one" with Fushi is. Fushi resents Hayase even after her death for killing March and Parona. He wants nothing do with her along with her descendants and reincarnations Pioran Pioran is an elderly woman who teaches Fushi a bit about how to write, speak, and live like a human being. Fushi cares for Pioran as if she were his family and goes so far as to enter a fighting tournament in order to rescue her. Fushi was devastated after her death, so much so that he isolated himself for forty years so he would never have to feel the pain of losing someone again. Gugu Gugu takes on the role of an older brother for Fushi, teaching him the emotional side of being human. He teaches Fushi what death is and helps him learn more about his power. For the next four years, the two grow up together, living as brothers while always being prepared for the next Knocker attack. When it came to fighting the Knockers, Fushi relied heavily on Gugu and always looked to him for guidance and direction on how to defeat it. Tonari Tonari is a young girl that Fushi meets in Jananda. In the beginning, Fushi couldn't stand Tonari and found her annoying and strange. However, as time went on, he started to see her as a friend and a person he could trust. When Tonari dies, Fushi tries his best to heed her wish of him having friends/companions who can understand him and to not isolate himself anymore. Kahaku For many generations, Hayase's descendants has been protecting Fushi, creating a brigade for that very purpose and spreading words and faith about Fushi. Kahaku was the only male who leads the brigade despite the position being traditionally female. His mother died without bearing a daughter and thus the responsibility fell to him. However, he, too, fell in love with Fushi just like everyone in his bloodline when he saw Fushi shift into Panora's form. Later, he claimed that he would love Fushi even though he's a boy or a girl, old or young. Category:Fushi Subpages